Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel transcription units capable of being used in expression vectors.
Description of the Related Art
At present, the expression of recombinant proteins is still one of the major methods for producing therapeutic proteins, such as pharmacological antibodies.
The nucleic acids coding for the recombinant proteins are generally introduced into an expression vector containing genetic elements allowing the transcription and the translation of these molecules of interest.